The Bake Off
The Bake Off is a story following the children of famous cooking parents. Plot Muffy Muffington looks to become top chef but has many obstacles in front of her. Her rivals, friends, and the Candy Witch? Muffy is determined to intervene and become the fairy best baker. Story Chapter 1: In and Out of the Oven The Muffin Man, who lived down Drury Lane, brought a flat pan of cookie-muffins to the nearest table. Sitting down in table were two hexceptional cooks who happen to go to Ever After High. Muffy Muffington, daughter of the Muffin Man, got up to her her father but he insists she sit down and let him do all of the work. Muffy looked over to her cousin, Gideon Breaddington, son of the Gingerbread Man, who was sitting across from her. The Muffin Man placed the cookie sheet on the table and told them to sort them out and he told them not to eat one of them. Muffy and Gideon both nodded, beginning to sort them out on the place mats. Out of nowhere, Muffy's pets, Choco and Sweetie, came rushing over to her. They jumped out and landed on the table, snagging a few cookies. The Muffin Man came out - and - crash! pots and pan fell out of his hands. He screamed that those cookie-muffins were for the Candy Witch. Gideon called his father, who came almost instantly from the call to find out that his brother failed at something. Enzo, Gideon's gingerbread-cub jumped out of the carriage, and hopped on the table, grabbing yet another cookie. That made Muffin faint. Muffy ran to her father, waving a handkerchief across his face. Chapter 2: Deep Dish of Trouble From the next morning to the early afternoon, The Muffin Man paced around the shop, trying to make up an excuse about what happened to the cookies. He did not want to upset his friend, but he was most afraid of what she'll likely do to him. Muffy hugged her father and told him that everything would be alright. She promised him that she'll bake new batches for him but even faster due to her "magic touch". Gideon wanted to get into the baking too. Muffy giggled walking towards the shop's door to open it for business. Ginger Breadhouse was about to knock before seeing Muffy. She let her in, along with her mother, the Candy Witch. Muffin staggered back, laughing nervously. The Candy Witch joined him getting closer to the counter. She asked about the cookies she had ordered but The Muffin Man did not respond. Instead, he suggested Sweet Sugar Cookies but the Candy Witch insisted she get her cookies. Ginger became nervous from the cookie-less mother. The Muffin Man let out a sigh and explained what happened. He flinched but she was smiling. She said that he can reschedule the order but they have to be fifty times better. The Candy Witch left and The Muffin Man sighed even harder. Chapter 3: Bake It To Make It Muffy met up with Blondie Lockes, a good friend of hers as she walked over to one of the shops. Blondie asked about where the best food are. Selena Fauna flew over to them,hugging her best friend and joining the conversation. Muffy explained what happened and Blondie and Selena offered to help, but Muffy insisted that she couldn't have them get messy. Selena insisted that she would do anything to help. Muffy smiled but still couldn't make her friend do it. But she did have a hextacular idea. Muffy ran to the bakery and baked a batch of good cookies in a record time of 2 minutes. She brought them out to the both of them. Selena and Blondie both took a bite of the cookies, giving a good reaction towards them. The exclaimed that these were the best cookies ever. Many of the locals came to try it. Tristan King, son of the Evil King and Good Queen, came over to try the cookies. The Evil King stated that he would turn a whole army of cute little creatures into bones if he could get another taste of the cookies. His wife, the Good Queen, slapped him on the side and politely asked Muffy for another one, which Muffy obliged. Many other locals came over to try it. Nymphiana Mermaid, Goldie Goose and Regina Rougequeen were in a group together, shopping for clothes. They came over to Muffy to try the cookie since they were a little hungry. Nymphiana exclaimed that the cookies were the best and so did her friends. The Midas twins came out of their golden limos, along with their father, King Midas. Auspicious and Nubia Midas were along side their father, who was looking for new catering for a party that was happening the same day the Candy Witch's order was due. Muffy told her father about the order, which made her father faint again. Chapter 4: Its ON! Muffy told Gideon about the new order from King Midas, but remembered that the Candy Witch's order was due too. Neither Gideon or Muffy know what the Muffin Man put in the ingredients for her. Gideon said he could match her father's cookies better than her, and Muffy got offended. She walked over to her cousin and laughed in his face, reminding that she is the daughter of the Muffin Man who baked those cookies. Gideon made an offer, he called up Wyatt White, the son of the White Queen and a boy who can schedule an appointment and event at the same time. He ordered a large stadium where a competition was to pursue and to ever could match the Muffin Man's cookies, while making the new order. The next day, Wyatt told them that everything was ready. Behind him was Brian Rose and Selena Fauna, who were carrying boxes of equipment for the counter. Selena's magic was guiding the boxes towards her, while Brian was struggling with his set off boxes. Suddenly he fell down. Selena rushed over to him to pick him up. He started to laugh, which lighten up the mood and made roses grow next to his girlfriend. She blushed but Eleancia Prancer, waltz to the lovely couple to remind them to get things set up. Selena quickly flung her boxes in place, while Brian still struggled to carry them. Elijah Prancer, Eleancia's younger brother, was right behind his sister. Elijah pranced around to the incredible tunes that Circuit Charming was playing from his portable DJ table. As they were getting ready, they needed a little pickup music for all, which made the others dance as well. Chad Charming soon came in with Nubia on his arm, wondering if anybody else needed help or not. He made sure, even if they didn't need help, he would help anyways. Eleancia directed him to go help her brother and his brother with the musical stuff and Nubia came with Eleancia to change something to gold. Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction